Sleepover
by citygirl13
Summary: Jackie and Donna have a sleepover after Jackie and Kelso's break up. (T for minor language)


**Ok so here is my second That 70's Show story. It's based of the very beginning of the season 2 episode "Jackie Moves On" (season 2, episode 22), when Donna says "I was over at Jackie's this morning and she is so down, it's depressing." In my head I thought that they may of had a sleepover (in episode 20 Donna did say she was hanging out with Jackie) so that's what this story is gonna be. So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Donna's POV.**

"You ok Jackie?" I ask as I enter Jackie's room. I promised Jackie that I would sleepover sometime after her and Kelso's big break up since I knew she wasn't doing to good. "I'm f-fine" Jackie sobs. "I don't believe you" I say, walking towards her. "I can't believe he cheated on me with that tramp!" Jackie sobs. "I know, Kelso is an idiot" I say, rubbing her back. "You know what, how about we not talk about boys the entire night" I suggest. "That's a good idea" Jackie says. "Wanna see what's on t.v?" I ask. "Yeah" Jackie says. I get up and turn on the t.v and Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory comes on. "Hey, we made it just in time for the start of this" I say as I sit on her bed. "I like this movie" Jackie says. "Well you're lucky it's on then" I say. Once the movie is over Jackie asks "Are we allowed to break the rules and talk about boys?". I roll my eyes. "If you want too, I only suggested it so you don't start to feel bad" I say. "Start to!" Jackie cries. "Here we go" I mutter so she doesn't hear. "I really love Michael, like a lot and I want to forgive him but I just can't" Jackie says. "Do you want my advice?" I ask. "Yes please" Jackie says. "Are you gonna take it?" I ask. "Yes" Jackie says. "I think that you can do a heck of a lot better than Kelso. Kelso is a lying, idiot who doesn't deserve you." I say. "You're right but it just hurts so badly" Jackie says. "I know and it will for a little while but it'll get better after a while. You'll move on" I say. "But what if I don't want to move on?" Jackie asks. "You want to know something that Eric told me that Kelso said to him?" I ask. "Yes please" Jackie says. "Eric told me that Kelso told him that he wants you back too and that he misses you to a ridiculous amount" I say. "Really?" Jackie says, her eyes full of hope. "Yep" I say, smiling. "Yes,Yes,Yes!" Jackie squeals as she jumps around the room. "Ok, ok calm down" I laugh. "What should I do?" She asks. "You should try and talk to him." I say. "Ok, when?" Jackie asks. "Tomorrow, when everyone is at Eric's. I'm assuming he'll be there and if you need any moral support I'll be there too" I say. "Thanks Donna!" Jackie squeals as she hugs me. "Wait, what if he doesn't want me back. What if he and Laurie are serious now?" Jackie cries. " Don't you realize that Kelso is only dating Laurie to get in her pants?" I ask. "But what if that changed.? What is he actually likes her now. Oh, I'm never gonna get him back!" Jackie cries. "You will, Kelso loves you" I say. "No he doesn't!" Jackie cries. "Yes he does!" I yell. "No he do-doesn't" Jackie cries. "Jackie! I can't help you if you refuse to help yourself!" I yell. "I'm sorry Donna, I'm just scared. What if he hates me now?" Jackie says. "I highly doubt that he'd ever hate you. This is Kelso we're talking about, he doesn't hate anybody" I say. "You're right but what you said is true. Michael is a lying, idiot. How do I know that he's not going to do it again?" Jackie asks. "You don't, which is a pain" I say. "Yeah it is. Hopefully he doesn't do it again now he knows the consequences" Jackie says. "Yeah, hopefully" I say. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, thanks for coming over Donna" Jackie says. "No problem, us girls gotta stick together" I say. "Goodnight Donna" Jackie says. "Night Jackie" I say as Jackie falls asleep. I don't go to sleep straight away though, I lay there and think for a while. Kelso better take her back. Is he and Laurie are beginning to actually date I will kill the both of them.


End file.
